As If
by Kuroify
Summary: Pada saat sentuhan itu hilang, Yesung membuka matanya. Cho Kyuhyun tak lagi berada di sana. [KyuSung]


_Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment_

 **As If**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta terakhir berangkat tepat setengah jam lalu. Yesung seharusnya tak perlu merepotkan diri mengunjungi stasiun, namun dengan anggapan bisa saja kereta yang seharusnya ia naiki memiliki kendala di tengah jalan sehingga terlambat beroperasi—mustahil mengingat betapa sempurna dan tepat waktunya kereta didesain di negara ini—ia memilih untuk bertaruh.

Stasiun sangatlah sepi mengingat jam yang penunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Tidak ada penumpang yang berdiri di sepanjang peron, para petugas telah pulang untuk beristirahat, dan kemungkinan besar satpam berjaga memilih untuk tidur di dalam pos mereka. Yesung bukan merasa takut, namun ia merasa putus asa. Menaiki taksi tak pernah menjadi hal favoritnya.

Ketika ia tengah berjalan menuju tangga untuk meninggalkan stasiun, ia mendapati dua bayangan yang disusul oleh teriakan tertahan di lorong seberang. Rasa ingin tahu menguasai setelahnya; Yesung berputar balik, mengendap di balik dinding lalu mengintip. Seorang lelaki tengah mencekik satpam dan menyudutkannya pada dinding.

Cahaya remang tak membantunya untuk melihat wajah penjahat itu. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas seraya menahan napas. Yesung tengah mempertimbangkan untuk bertindak heroik atau kabur—belum sempat memutuskan—di saat si penjahat menoleh ke arahnya, menatap tajam dengan sepasang mata beriris… merah?

"Ah, kau."

Sosok tersebut mengangkat tubuh korbannya lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai dengan kuat, mengakibatkan bunyi benturan yang Yesung yakini meretakkan baik semen maupun tulang sang satpam malang. Tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai itu meringis lemah, tak dapat bergerak banyak.

Ia bisa lari sekarang. Seharusnya ia berpura-pura tak menyadari telah tertangkap basah dan kabur dari sana, memanggil taksi dan pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Yesung menyumpahi rasa kemanusiaannya yang berlebihan, tahu takkan sampai hati sampai kapanpun juga. Karenanya, ia menolak seribusatu usul melarikan diri di otaknya dan keluar dari balik tembok yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Beberapa belas langkah di depannya, di sebelah satpam yang terkapar, Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Yesung- _hyung_ ," panggilnya dengan suara bass yang menyenangkan. "Kebetulan sekali."

 _Ya, kebetulan sekali_ , benak sang Kim bersuara. Ia tak melepaskan fokusnya pada Kyuhyun barang sedetik, memperhatikan bagaimana pemilik surai hitam itu berjongkok, kemudian menggunakan salah satu kukunya yang tajam untuk menyayat tangan satpam yang tergeletak, cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir keluar, kembali menjadikan Yesung pusat perhatian sambil menjilat cairan merah yang berada di jarinya.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun," suaranya yang lemah tetap menyiratkan ketegasan. Yesung benar-benar tak menyukai pemandangan yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun di depannya. "Tidak di sini. Tidak di depanku."

Kilatan berbahaya di kedua netra Kyuhyun seharusnya membuatnya gentar, tapi Yesung hanya dapat merasa lelah dan muak. "Atau apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?" Pertanyaan meledek itu hanya memperkeruh suasana. Kyuhyun selalu hebat memancing emosi siapa saja.

"Atau aku terpaksa harus menghentikanmu."

Jawaban itu terdengar bagai lelucon bagi Kyuhyun yang langsung terbahak. Yesung merasa diremehkan, namun ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bahwa merasa tersinggung adalah hal terakhir yang harus ia rasakan jika berhadapan dengan pemuda sialan di depan sana.

"Kau tahu siapa yang akan mati jika kita berkelahi," Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan seringainya. Yesung ingat bagaimana dulu ia menganggap seringai Kyuhyun adalah suatu hal menyebalkan yang sayangnya menawan, namun kini ia menyesali pikiran bodohnya yang dapat dipastikan bermasalah.

"Aku tahu," sang Kim tersenyum kecil, mengakibatkan lawan bicaranya mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi kau takkan membunuhku," lanjutnya lantang. "Kau takkan bisa membunuhku, Kyuhyun."

Secepat mengedipkan mata, Kyuhyun telah berada di hadapannya sekarang—jarak terlampau dekat yang mengakibatkan tenggorokannya tercekat selama sesaat. Ia membalas tatapan penuh amarah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong, tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Dalam diam, Yesung membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan suhu dingin tak normal yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan suhu tubuhnya.

Sentuhan itu, rasa nyaman tak beralasan yang mendera—semua masih sama tanpa adanya satu hal tergantikan. Yesung dapat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, benar-benar sesaat. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia merasa bersalah, _toh_ ia tak dapat mencegah apa yang kini memenuhi dadanya.

"Benarkah?"

Satu anggukan.

Punggungnya menghantam tembok yang terbuat dari batu bata, cukup keras untuk meremukkan tulang manusia normal namun Yesung justru mengkhawatirkan retakan yang terjadi di belakangnya. Rasa sakitnya tak seberapa, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menahan tenaganya dengan susah payah. Cekikan Kyuhyun pada lehernya pun tak terlalu mengganggu pernapasannya.

 _Dan bernapas bukanlah kewajiban bagi makhluk seperti mereka_.

"Kau salah," sebuah kebohongan. "Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang." Kebohongan lain; kali ini nyaris menyebabkan Yesung tertawa meski cekikan di lehernya terasa semakin kuat. Penuh keraguan, penuh rasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya jika hanya berakhir pada sebuah penyesalan.

Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya yang mana hingga sekarang, Yesung tak mengerti mengapa makhluk seperti dirinya—makhluk yang hidup dengan meminum darah makhluk lain—dapat mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis tersebut. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma yang baginya teramat menggiurkan dan Yesung merasa Bumi berputar secara literal.

"Darah vampir lain memang jauh lebih menggiurkan," dan mencandu, tentu saja. "Bagaimana dengan aku melepaskannya dengan catatan kau membiarkanku meminum darahmu, _Hyung_?"

Yesung hanya menatap sepasang mata Kyuhyun, berusaha menggali sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia menemukan banyak hal karena Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kertas transparan bagi dirinya; muda, tanpa rasa takut, ceroboh, dan terbuka.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"

Sang Cho tersentak, cekikannya melemah selama sesaat—yang mana seharusnya Yesung manfaatkan untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tak ia lakukan. Wajahnya mengeras kemudian, dan Yesung menemukan setitik luka tak kasat mata di balik tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu," keraguan yang menyelinap masuk dalam hatinya menyebabkan matanya berkedut spontan. "Kau memihak kelompok sok suci itu meski tahu aku membenci mereka dan semua ideologi busuk yang mereka utarakan."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana warna merah pada iris Kyuhyun berubah menjadi hitam; favoritnya. "Kau membenciku," satu hal ia yakini saat itu. "Tak perlu mengelak, aku takkan ambil hati. Tapi membenciku karena aku adalah vampir yang memilih untuk tak menyakiti manusia?"

Tangannya bergerak, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan cekikan di lehernya meski berujung sia-sia. Kyuhyun memang lebih kuat secara fisik, ia mengakuinya. "Kau seharusnya menghargai pilihanku, Kyuhyun. Tak semua—"

"Tapi kau tak menghargai pilihanku!" Serpihan batu bata berjatuhan di atas kepalanya seiring dengan dorongan yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya. Yesung berharap tembok di belakangnya takkan runtuh dan menimbulkan pertanyaan besar esok paginya. "Kau meninggalkanku, meninggalkan semuanya demi orang-orang yang sama sekali tak mengenalmu!"

Semua terjadi tujuh tahun lalu jika ia tak salah menghitung. Jumlah vampir di dunia tak sebanyak dulu, namun ketertiban tak pernah lebih buruk daripada masa tersebut. Hidup berdampingan dengan manusia adalah hal menguntungkan bagi predator seperti mereka, namun peraturan tetap dibutuhkan demi menjaga keseimbangan. Tak ada pembantaian, tak ada pembunuhan mencolok yang mana dapat membuktikan eksistensi mereka.

Meminum darah hewan atau membeli darah hasil donor adalah dua hal yang umum dilakukan sejak berabad tahun lalu. Namun saat itu, banyak vampir yang melanggar peraturan tak tertulis itu dan memutuskan untuk menghisap darah manusia secara langsung; hidup-hidup. Mereka beranggapan tak perlu menentang takdir untuk hidup sebagai predator utama yang juga merupakan ancaman terbesar (meski eksistensi mereka diragukan).

Saat itulah perpecahan terjadi. Terbagi menjadi dua, sebagian bergabung dengan kelompok yang memilih untuk meminum darah hewan dan hasil donor, sedangkan sebagian lain memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus takdir. Ketika seluruh orang yang ia kenal memutuskan untuk hidup tanpa dibatasi apapun, Yesung memilih untuk pergi.

Ia meninggalkan adiknya, teman-temannya, dan Kyuhyun—secara mendadak dan tanpa penjelasan. Yesung pikir mereka akan mengerti bahwa jalan yang ia pilih berbeda dan bersama dengan mereka hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin tak nyaman dikarenakan adanya perbedaan pendapat yang terlalu signifikan.

Semua memang mengerti, mungkin kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Dewasalah, Kyuhyun," dengan cekatan ia menendang lawan bicaranya nyaris sekuat tenaga, berhasil menghempaskan Kyuhyun sejauh beberapa meter di ujung sana. Yesung langsung menghampiri satpam yang kini tak sadarkan diri, memastikan manusia itu masih bernapas lalu mendesah lega. "Aku menghargai pilihanmu, karena itu aku pergi."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Apa kau pernah menanyakan apa pilihanku, _Hyung_?"

Mendengarnya menyebabkan Yesung terdiam, seketika tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia ingat Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh dikarenakan harus bertahan hidup secara diam-diam, namun ia memang tak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang pilihan anak itu. Menurutnya, jawabannya sangatlah jelas.

"Pilihanku adalah apapun yang kau pilih," kesedihan yang tersirat di balik suara itu menyebabkan tubuh Yesung melemah. "Selalu. Aku akan mengikutimu ke manapun, apapun pilihanmu, tapi kau pergi tanpa menanyakan pendapatku."

Suara derap langkah tergesa dari kejauhan menyebabkan Yesung kembali awas. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menatapnya, cukup sendu dan cukup untuk membuatnya merasa luar biasa bersalah. "Aku…"

"Apa kau pernah peduli, _Hyung_? Padaku?"

Dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun kembali berada kurang dari selangkah di depannya—memandangnya seolah ingin selamanya menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah tatapan mata. Pemilik marga Cho itu kembali menyentuh wajahnya, kali ini jauh lebih lembut seolah ia adalah benda terapuh di dunia. "Tapi kurasa sekarang hal itu tak lagi penting, bukan?"

Memejamkan mata, Yesung berusaha mengusir semua perasaan menyesakkan di dalam dadanya. Ia tak menemukan kalimat apapun untuk diutarakan, permintaan maaf, atau bahkan tindakan tepat sebagai tanggapan. Yesung hanya berusaha menikmati frasa dari sentuhan dingin Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya sirna.

Pada saat sentuhan itu hilang, Yesung membuka matanya.

Cho Kyuhyun tak lagi berada di sana.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Dibuat untuk memenuhi request KyusungBaby. Mungkin tidak sesuai harapan tapi saya harap ff ini cukup untuk menghibur!_

 _Review?_


End file.
